omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenger (Angra Mainyu)
|-|Servant= |-|True Form= Statistics Name: Avenger, real name Angra Mainyu. Origin: Fate/hollow ataraxia. Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | At least B-2. | Unknown. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Wall Level (Avenger has a saddening E Rank in strength, which is the lowest possible rank, but even the weakest Servants are far stronger than humans), likely higher. (While his power doesn't compare to other Servants, he is still able to hold his own in a fight with one) | Unknown '(Does not focus on destruction and physical strength, instead absorbs his opponents and destroys their minds), likely at least '''City Level. '(Stated to be capable of beating any Servant summoned by the Holy Grail, easily destroyed Lancer's runic barrier, and fought Saber) | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (Avenger has an A Rank in speed, and is far faster than Saber) | Durability: | At least Wall Level. (E Rank endurance, although his special ability makes this no issue) | Unknown. (The fact that he is impervious to physical damage and lacks the concept of death makes him difficult to be vanquished) | Intelligence: High when it comes to killing humans, subpar at everything else. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended human melee range. Weaknesses: Verg Avesta reflects any wound inflicted on him back onto the attacker's soul, but Avenger needs to stay alive and conscious to activate the technique manually. Additionally, injuries that would kill Avenger are usually only an inconvenienve to a normal Servant, so the technique is pretty much useless. Key: | Servant | True Form | Powers & Hax | Time Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Killing Intuition (restricted to humans). | Same as before, in addition to Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Non-Corporeal. | Weapons & Equipment Tawrich and Zarich, a pair of reverse grip knives. Notable Attacks & Techniques Unlimited Raise Dead: Infinite Ruin is the four day loop caused by his abilities. He initially lets Bazett believe that it is his Noble Phantasm. She believes the reason for his lack of strength in battle is due it being a weakness for having a Noble Phantasm that alters and interferes with destiny. He tells her that it has no cost due to emptiness being his nature, allowing him to resurrect in the evening as long as there is nothingness. Noble Phantasm Verg Avesta: False Copy of Inscribed Creation is a wound-sharing primal curse, which is one of the simplest curses of retribution. It is a third-rate Noble Phantasm that even Avenger finds to be worthless. It causes any damage taken by the user to also be dealt to the attacker by reflecting it directly on their soul. The ability causes no wounds to appear, but simply mirrors the pain associated with the wound onto the opponent. The damage will not heal until Avenger's wounds are healed or he succumbs to them. The weakness in the ability is that it not only requires Avenger to be wounded, but he must also be alive and conscious, as he must consciously activate the ability by chanting its name. It can only focus on a single target, and it is useless against high-level attacks. The damage is also generally not a great problem for a Servant level opponent, as they can still hold up, while Avenger, who is far below the level of an average Servant, will quickly die from such wounds, and it can only be used once on the same target. Class Skills 'Avenger' (復讐者, Fukushū-sha) is an Avenger-class servants Class Skill that marks Angra Mainyu as an Avenger. It presumably lowers his ability to resist status effects while allowing him to absorb the mana released from the damage he takes, allowing him to use his Noble Phantasm more frequently and effectively. Oblivion Correction (忘却補正, Bōkyaku hosei) is an Avenger Class Skill that increases the damage Avenger deals whenever he strikes his foe's weak points. Self Replenishment (Magic) (自己回復 (魔力), Jiko kaifuku (maryoku)) is an Avenger Class Skill that allows Avenger to autonomously replenish his mana reserves overtime. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Tier B